goteimundofandomcom-20200213-history
Ruju Kuromizu
Ruju Kuromizo is the current Captain of the 2nd Division Appearance Ruju is a tall young man who appears to be in the ages 20-19. He has a slender-athletic build and he has mocha brown skin. His eyes are purple colored and his hair is black, he also has two distinct scars under his left eye with one running down his cheek. He has no type of facial hair and he keeps his hair short cut. He wears his ninjatos across his back and he also wears a kunai belt around his waist. He wears his trademark orange scarf around his neck and wears orange bandages around his forearms. Unlike the other shinigami, instead of wearing a shihakusho he wears a sleeveless shinobi's shozoku. Personality Ruju has a split personality disorder. On one side when he's usually making his rounds through the Seireitei or he's off duty, Ruju is a very kind and caring person but at the same time very proud, boastful, and arrogant. He loves bragging about himself, his accomplishments, and his skills to other people often talking down to them like they're inferior. He even speaks to some of his elders in that arrogant demeanor such as Kenpachi Redvain and Haruki Kasai. When he's in battle he even continues this behavior by gleefully talking down to and disrespecting his opponents pushing his vanity and self-pride even further, he pays for this however for his excessive boasting leaves him wide open for attack and one time even almost costed him his life. However, it is shown through his interactions with Tsukiko Yusako and Moriko Tamika that Ruju is very shy around women and is often very humble towards them, he even goes as far as admitting to one of them that he often boasts in front of people because he's secretly scared, insecure, and even doubts himself to the point of near depression. On the other side of his personality however is a cold, heartless, and calculated assassin who cares for the emotions of no one. This part of his personality usually surfaces when he's on mission, in a battle, in a Captain's Meeting, when he's faced with a tough decision, or when he's recieving a direct order from Jentoru Hayato. Whenever Ruju is in this stage, his actions are extremely ruthless and unpredictable and he only cares about the protection of the Soul Society. He firmly believes in that the "ends justifies the means" and "you have to do what's best for the whole, no matter how painful". In his duel against Santiago, Ruju revealed that he doesn't care if any humans get killed along the way and that the only thing that mattered was completing his mission at hand. He also takes the laws of the Seireitei very seriously and won't hesitate to punish those who break them whether they're his friend or not which often causes him to engage in heated arguments with Kat Hayato. He doesn't have many friends and often spends a lot of time alone in his office hesitant to communicate with others. History Ruju grew up as an orphan in the East Rukongai in the #115th Kuroichi District, he often spent his time hiding in the shadows terrified to interact with others and rarely ever spoke. Due to him being extremely poor and often starved, this caused him to take up a life of being a sneak thief and stole anything he could get his hands on in order to survive. He learned amatuer kendo skills from using kitchen knives of all shapes and sizes as he assaulted those he stole from. Ruju was also born with a very high and unstable reiatsu that often crushed and suffocated people whenever he grew scared or anxious, when he got into his preteen years he learned how to use this to his advantage and often used to extort someone of their belongings. He continued this lifestyle until one day he tried to steal a zanpakuto off of the previous 5th Division Captain Hotaru Sunohara. Ruju was easily put down and ready to accept death until Sunohara berated him and his swordsmanship skills and then offered to teach Ruju how to swing a sword properly only if he agreed to become a shinigami. Ruju still being a kid at the time agreed to abandon his shameful lifestyle and become a shinigami, Sunohara took Ruju under his wing and personally trained him. After a few years of training, Sunohara decided that Ruju's skills would be better appreciated and will progr ess faster in the 2nd Division and had him transferred over. During that time Ruju quickly shot up through the ranks of the 2nd Division earning him the nickname "The young Prodigy of the 2nd Division" and became a 3rd Seat and was secretly able to achieve bankai without anyone else knowing. But Ruju however wasn't satisfied and his ambition started to take over his personality, so he decided to go back to the 5th Division to challenge Captain Sunohara for his Captain's seat. Sunohara accepted his duel request and they battled for three days and three nights with Ruju emerging as the victor killing Sunohara in the progress, however Ruju wasn't given the position due to the Squad members of the 5th Division testifying that he was too young and unpredictable to lead the squad. Disappointed by this, Ruju stayed 3rd Seat of the 2nd Division until he eventually became Vice-Captain with his former friend Shiza Takeshi as the new 3rd Seat. Soon after, 2nd Division Captain Jentoru Hayato became Captain Commander and made Ruju the new Captain of the 2nd Division with Shinza Takeshi as his Vice-Captain. However, during the 5 Year Timeskip Shinza disappeared and Ruju took on her duties as well as his own to keep his squad stable. Plot -Under Construction- Powers and Abilities Master swordsmanship: Ruju is extremely precise and brutal with blades of multiple shapes and sizes, but he is most formidable with short swords. His training was mostly self-taught until Sunohara came in and helped him perfect his swordsmanship, Ruju is so proficient that he can even dual-wield with extreme precision. Expert Hakuda: Due to his years as a thief along with his training in the 2nd Division, Ruju is an expert in hand-to-hand combat and is very quick with his attacks making him a formidable opponent even without his swords. Shunpo Master: Ruju's greatest asset is his S-Rank shunpo and currently holds the title as the "Fastest Shinigami in the entire Seireitei". Despite his age, Ruju still has room to improve it and hasn't even reached his prime yet. Due to his speed, it has earned him a nickname by the other shinigami in fear of him, "The Phantom of the Seireitei" and his fellow comrades usually refer to him as a ghost. Proficient Kido User: 'Ruju is also quite skilled in kido being able to use powerful spells without incantation, but he's still prone to suffering some backlash from expert-level kido spells. '''Incredible Spirit Power: '''Because he's already a Captain as his age, Ruju has an extremely high spirit pressure that he quickly learned how to take control of at an early age. His reiatsu is a bright violet and is said to look very beautiful like a purple flame as it rises into the air. People that are around when he flares his reiatsu rumored that when he does, it feels like someone is behind you holding your mouth shut with a blade up to your neck ready to slit it at any given time. 'Zanpakuto: Rifutokaba Rifutokaba's true form is that of a pink-haired young woman wearing all black and pale skin. Her scleras are pitch black and the very center of her eyes are blood red and she's usually found in his inner world swimming in blood. She's part of the reason why Ruju has his disorder in the first place, and she often provokes his dark side causing him to make very cold hearted decisions. She has a split personality as well with one side being very caring and submissive towards Ruju obeying his every command, and the other side being very evil, dominant, abusive and controling towards him which leads to him having his occasional episodes of insanity and madness. Rifutokaba '(''Rift Carver) is a zanpakuto that takes the form of two ninjatos. When released, the initial blades and guards shatter to pieces and disappears. A black hole then forms on each of the hilts and out of them appears two new blades that are a shiny dark purple at the bottom but then gradually turn pitch black as it reaches the tip of the blades. 'Inner World: ' Ruju's inner world is a large abandoned cathedral in the middle of a storm, the terrain outside the cathedral is a grassy plain land. If his light side is in control or he's in a good mood it's regular heavy rain that has occasional lightning strikes. However if his dark side takes over and he's in a bad mood, it rains blood and there are many lightning strikes... Shikai: 'Shikai Ability 1: Raifuru (Rifle) ' This ability allows Ruju to shoot and extend his blades at nightmarishly fast speeds to pierce through his enemies and can also be used to pole-vault him into the sky escaping danger. 'Shikai Ability 2: Han'ei Suru (Reflect) '''This ability allows him to create a double sided rift in whatever direction he points his blades in allowing him to reflect his opponents attacks right back at them, even high-level Kidos and Ceros. This ability has a cooldown of 3 turns. Bankai: '''Bunshi Kakuran (Molecular Disruptor) ' His zanpakutos fly out his hands and completely shatter to pieces, the fragments then sink inside his skin causing the scleras in his eyes to turn black and his iris glow a bright reddish-purple. The veins in his skin begin to glow violet and is slightly visible from his opponent's eyes causing him to have a violet aura around him. Two new pitch black blades then appear in his hands and they have very small unnoticeable teeth towards the tip for added killing power. Bankai Abilities: '''Buredodansu (Bladed Dance) Ruju's main bankai ability, it allows him to create multiple copies of his sword as he pleases. He can make a wall of swords appear behind him or above him and either have them fire one by one or simultaneously at his victim. He can also make a ring of blades appear around his waist and either have them fire off or just them around his waist and have them spin like buzzsaws grinding anyone foolish ehough to come near. Or he can simply make one appear at a time and have it fire at his opponent from any angle. '''Wakeru (Dematerialization) '''Ruju can dematerialize his body causing him to take a ghost-like form and making him impossible to hit for a limited amount of time. This ability has a cooldown of 6 turns. '''Kakubunretsu (Fission) '''Arguably Ruju's most powerful attack, he points his hand at his opponent concentrating his reishi around a few of the atoms nearby his opponent. When he closes his fist, he uses his molecular abilities to split the atoms near his opponent causing an unstable reaction that leads to spontaneous combustion. This attack has the destructive power of a Espada's Cero. Trivia Jokes on you, there is no trivia!!! >:3 *Ruju does not have any trivia.